Only Forever
by Pineapple References
Summary: Just some cute Mike/Zoey drabble about how they spend the day when they meet up again after the show


**Image credit to google Disclaimer: Idon't own Total Drama, its characters etc. (insert more legal stuff here)**

**nSo as I promised in my profile new stories/updates will be up every weekend. I felt that writing continuously in my one story was getting a bit dark and I needed a break from it so I wrote this (if you can't already tell by now I'm a hugeee Mike fan XD)**** I am such a procrastinator so most weekend posts might end up a bit later than others, but I do get it done sorry if it ends a bit choppy I kinda just ran out of ideas, but I hope my fellow Zoke supporters enjoy this :D**

Zoey

I jumped up and down on my toes at about 100 miles per hour, my hair scattered and bounced around my face ruining it slightly, but it's all I can do to keep from running to the next state myself. After chatting with Mike on the phone for a few weeks we realized that we were only a few hours away from each other. We had decided that this weekend would be when we would finally get together since we left the show on that tiny crowded boat. "ZOEY! COME DOWN, YOUR FRIEND'S HERE!" I nearly tripped over my feet when mom said that I totally forgot that he'd be here soon anyways. "OKAYY MOM! COMING!" I did one last check to make sure my flower was straight, and my makeup didn't wear at all, and then nearly died trying to get down the stairs in what felt like a record time. "Hey," I noticed turning into the other room to see the door, "What's with the mover's truck?" _OOH!_ I thought happily _someone's probably finally replacing that empty house a few blocks down. I couldn't stand the last guy who lived there! Moving away was probably the smartest thing that jerk has ever done! I just really hope whoever's moving in is nice. _My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a familiar face smiling through the window on the door.

Mike

Every second felt like an hour in the car, but it would be totally worth it when I tell Zoey that I'm moving in just a few blocks away from her house. I had pretty much almost bribed the movers to drive past Zoey's house just so she could get a hint that the incredibly stupid jock was being replaced with someone else. Thankfully since Zoey lives in such a small town that there would be no way it could get by without her seeing the moving truck. _Seriously, how did that jerk not think he was going to get arrested if he blew up someone's house with an ILLEGAL firework that was accidentally fired in the wrong direction. _I thought remembering the text I got when I asked her how the people there were like. I was lost in thought remembering all our old conversations about our towns, schools, and life in general until I felt the car stop moving in front of the cutest house. It was a medium sized, house with two floors that just looked cozy overall from the outside, the medium brown color on the shingles looked inviting, and warm. _Just the place where I would assume Zoey lives. _I thought smiling to myself. I stepped out of the car. "Remember we'll pick you up anytime until ten, but text me when you want me to come get you just in case." "Got it mom." I said hugging her, "I'll see you later." I turned towards the house. I walked up to the door and found it even more adorable than before. The door was a white that matched the color of the windowpanes, and had a window on it for some reason. It was unlike most front doors, but it just seemed to work perfectly for a house like this. The knob was a nice bronze colored orb, which connected to a finely sculpted back piece and the lock. It wasn't until then that I had realized I'd been knocking slightly, and looked down a bit reddened. I heard a woman's voice call for Zoey, it wasn't until a few seconds later that she was there with a wide grin opening the door.

Zoey

I pulled open the door and without a word I just ran outside the house and hugged him. He was a bit startled and stepped back at first, but he just laughed that adorable laugh of his and hugged me back. I could've stayed there for an eternity. _God he's so comfortable. _I nudged him a bit with my head still holding the hug. If it weren't for him speaking up I think I would've held it until tomorrow. "What was that?" I asked looking up at him. "Are we going to go in? Don't get me wrong this is nice, but I have something I want to tell you." He said looking down showing his gap toothed grin. "Okay!" I said sounding a bit too squeaky, and pretty much pulled him up the stairs to my room.

Mike

"Woah!" I said reflexively, and stepped back receiving a tight hug from Zoey. I couldn't help, but to laugh and hold her a bit closer. _I wonder how she'd react once I tell her that I'm moving in. _I smiled a bit. "Oh! Zoey I have something I want to tell you." "What was that?" She asked cocking her head slightly as she looked at me. "Are we going to go in? Don't get me wrong this is nice, but I have something I want to tell you." I said smiling a bit thinking about how she'd react once I told her. "Okay!" she said enthusiastically with a bit of a squeak. I couldn't help but to grin again, _God she's so cute._ She pretty much dragged me into the house. I slipped a bit as she turned a corner and headed down a short hall. I couldn't see much, but I recognized a living room to my right then the staircase she was bringing me up at Olympic style speed. Her room was all the way down the hall. Her room had grayish walls cluttered with pictures and decorative dragonflies, her windows had patched purple curtains that looked like they were done herself, there was a white table in the back left corner with a sewing machine and a hamster cage, a dark wooden organizing shelf full of other sewing materials, a decent sized bed near the shelf, and a closet next to her nightstand. She dragged me over and forced me onto her bed before sitting down herself. "So what did you want to tell me?" I smiled and laughed nervously. I just didn't know how to put it into words, "Well, I-uh…" I smiled when I finally figured it out having reddened in face for being so flustered around her. "Did you happen to see a mover's truck before I came?"

Zoey

_Why didn't you say so silly! _I thought dragging Mike practically sprinting through the house and up the stairs. I looked back at him and noticed him looking around a bit as if he was trying to familiarize himself with the house as he kept his with mine pace a bit clumsily. Once we got to my room I saw him look around at my sewing supplies and where my hamster Kimmy was. I sat him down on my bed before sitting down myself. "So what did you want to tell me?" Mike got a little flustered, I could tell that it was there, but he just couldn't find the words. "Well, I uh…" he flustered a bit turning red in the face. I smiled jus a bit. _Aww I forgot how cute he was when he got all flustered like that. _He then smiled with a certain fire in his eyes, he almost had the same look as Manitoba did when he came out. "Did you happen to see a mover's truck before I came?" I sat there, my mouth agape "You moved in! OH MY GOSH MIKE!" I squealed jumping onto him, "This is huge ahhh! I can't wait to show you around when did this happen?" Mike's face had red sprawled over his nose and cheeks as I realize where I am now. His legs were still over the side of the bed, but he was on his back and I was over him hugging him like a doll. "Oh, um sorry." I said with a smile turning away knowing I was turning a bit red myself. "It's fine," He said losing his redness a bit. "Just surprised me a bit there." He chuckled a bit and repositioned me so I was on sitting his lap across his legs, and he sat up again. "I found out that I was moving here just a day before I sent you that text about visiting soon. I thought that it would be nice if I surprised you by telling you that I would stay once I got here." "That's awesome, We'll be going to school together!" I say hugging him. This time he leans back, but to his side with his arm around me. "I guess we will be," He finishes slightly leaning closer.

Mike

_WOAH! _ I thought, but couldn't quite make out. Zoey hopped onto me, she was kneeling on the bed with her legs by the sides of my torso, and she scrunched over puling me into another unexpected hug. I felt my face heat up knowing that it was probably red. _Why can't I just be comfortable with this already? She is my girlfriend… right? I didn't exactly ask her out, but we did text a whole lot, maybe it was just assumed that we were going out. "Oh, um _sorry," I heard her voice sounding a bit timid as she turned away looking a bit red herself. "It's fine," I say genuinely trying to keep her from feeling bad about it. To be honest I almost wouldn't mind it happening again if I had known. "Just surprised me a bit there." I say sitting up and positioning her to sit up in my lap. "I found out that I was moving here just a day before I sent you that text about visiting soon. I thought that it would be nice if I surprised you by telling you that I would stay once I got here." "That's awesome! We'll be going to school together" I smile and put all of my courage together to turn us around our backs on the headrest of the bed, and put my arm around around her holding her a bit closer. "I guess we will be," I say leaning even closer. _Ooohh my gosh ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh this is happening!? Ugh I have no idea what I'm doing, the only other girl that I've ever kissed was under Vito's control. He knew how to act around girls, even Manitoba knew something about talking to them, but of course neither of them could spare a minute to tell me how to be a boyfriend. _I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt her kiss back, I couldn't help but to smile slightly not realizing that my teeth might get in the way. This was our first kiss and nothing could possibly ruin that. I wrapped my other arm around her and just enjoyed the moment.

Zoey

_AHH! This is happening Mike will be in my school. _I think to myself as he holds me. _This will be so cool, finally I can spend some more time with my boyfriend… are we going out? He never really asked me yet, but we text like all the time, oh… what if we aren't? What if Mike only sees me as a frie-MPH! _Mike finished leaning closer, _Oh my gosh I didn't know he was going for a kiss, I don't even know what to do! Ugh get it together Zoey it's your first kiss, and with a guy you actually like, don't mess it up by over-thinking! _I kissed him back feeling slightly bad that I left him sitting there with his lips just dead against mine. I felt his smile push up against my face and couldn't help, but to smile too. After a moment I pulled away for air glancing at Mike. He was slightly out of breath, and his eyes just wouldn't focus on anything just darting around at nearby objects. He was red again, but he still held me with the confidence equal to Vito's. "M-Mike? You okay?" "Um-yea, that was just, kinda my… first kiss" he stuttered "At least the first when I was still in control." He said with a laugh, _Oh god his laugh will never stop sounding so cute. _"The guys kind of ruined 'my' first kiss." He said looking up at his head, still looking a bit flushed. "That was mine too, it's okay Mike, really." I still feeling a bit buzzy from the kiss. It was amazing, who knew Mike would be so good at it considering it was his first kiss, he was just so gentle, but with just enough force so it wasn't bad I crawled back on him, but I just lied there and crossed my arms over his chest this time. I rested my head on him as he stroked my would've thought he'd be so comfortable considering how slim he was, not squishy, but not too tough. He was tough enough so it felt like I was lying on a slightly tenser mattress. "So-um, Zoey?" "Yea Mike?" "So are we like, um… you know…" "Yes." I finish cutting him off knowing exactly what he was going to say.

Mike

Zoey lie across my body again, but I'm much more comfortable with it now so I don't redden up again. Maybe it was the way I could feel her heartbeat, or the rhythm of her breathing with mine, whatever it was it kept me relaxed. "So-um, Zoey?" "Yea Mike?" she cooed, _her voice, what I would give to hear the sound of her voice everyday. _"So are we like, um… you know…" "Yes." She cut me off somehow knowing what I was going to ask her. It was weird how we could communicate like that, but we were oddballs ourselves, or so she said so it wasn't too out of the ordinary for us. She burrowed her head into my chest as I stroked her tussled, cherry hair. It was easy to sift through since it was just so silky. I had only realized then that I was leaning into her hair running both my hands through it probably messing it up a bit more, and pressing my face into it to feel it's comforting, soft texture. _Man, how lucky I am. I don't think I ever would've imagined being with a girl like Zoey because of my condition. I think I finally found my other half, my best friend, my official girlfriend, just mine. _I wrapped my arms across her back keeping her close to me, and let her drift to sleep.

Zoey

I yawned and put my arms out in front of me only to realize that there was a steady movement from underneath me. I smiled as Mike slept, his breath rising and falling gently beneath me. I smile to myself and move up a bit from his tight hold to kiss his cheek. "Huh?" he stammered until he looked up smiling lazily. "Morning." He joked smiling a bit. "Well, morning to you too." I joked back lightly punching his shoulder as I sat up. "Oh, no you don't!" He giggled finding a way to flip me over so he was on top of me looking down with a playful grin. "Mikeee!" I fake complained "Get, u-up!" "Okay, Zo" he complied sitting up by my feet. "Hah!" thought you'd get away with that now did ya?" I joked back jumping on him, pushing him off the bed now pinning his arms to the floor. "I see how it is." We tumbled around a bit until he finally had me down leaning over me as I had done before, legs around my sides, and his hands pushing on my shoulders. He looked slightly shiny with a slight sideways grin. His hair was a bit scruffy, his usual playful spikes mostly intact, and he had a look in his eyes that showed pure radiance and compassion. "I believe I win Zoey" he said slightly out of breath. "Okay, I give up you win." He leaned down again pulling me into another kiss.

Mike

I woke up to Zoey kissing my cheek. My drowsiness was the only thing keeping me from escaping a dopey smile, which ended up looking kind of lazy. "Morning" I joked looking up catching Zoey's beautiful smile. "Well, morning to you too." She kept the joke going lighty bumping my shoulder with her fist. "Oh, no you don't!" I flipped us over pinning her down. _Who's the one being surprised now?_ I thought with a cocky grin. "Mikeee!" She complained with a fake whiny tone. "Get u-up!" She held out the "u" making it sound especially fake. "Okay," I agreed only because I didn't want to crush her feeling slightly bad for a moment until, "Hah!" She managed to pin me to the floor. I looked up "I see how it is." We wrestled a bit until I found my legs around her waist, pinning her shoulders to the floor careful not to hurt her smiling over at her examining her slightly shined face, fluffed cherry hair, and the look in her eyes that made me feel like someone actually cared for me. "I believe I win Zoey" I said panting a bit, "Okay, I give up you win." She laughed. _She's so perfect, and I'm never going to lose her._ I thought leaning in to kiss her again. I could tell she had gotten used to it, this was much better than our first. Mainly because I stopped panicking, and just enjoyed it. A devious thought came to my mind, this is so unlike me, but… I lightly bit her and she made a small sound in the back of her throat. _Damnit! _I pulled up quickly. _Ugh why can't I be more like Vito and Manitoba… actually come to think of it Vito's a jerk who can never seem to keep his shirt on, and Manitoba although married is just a bit too sexist. Still even their quirks got them a girl. Why can't I stop being so…_"Sorry I-uh." I looked at her wide-eyed expression she definitely looked surprised, but… not mad? "No, Mike it was… um" She stopped mid sentence biting her lip a bit and looked to the side. She just ruffled her hand through my hair, and pulled me into her surprising me for the umpteenth time today.

Zoey

Mike leaned in and kissed me again. _Wow, he had gotten even better! Who'd of thought that was even possible._ I simply kissed back much more comfortably, matching the rhythms of our movements until- I squeaked a bit, my eyes shot open and I looked at his face. It had a more confident look as he gently bit on my lower lip. _Wow, what? When did Mike learn to do this._ I smile inwardly and lean forward to kiss back, but he must've panicked and snapped out of it because seconds later I could hear his apologies spilling out of his blushed expression yet again today. "No, Mike it was… um" I didn't know exactly how to tell him that it was probably only the best in history, sure he's way shyer than I am, but I'm not exactly 'miss confident' either. I ruffled my hand through his hair._ Wow, his hair is surprisingly velvety for being so stubborn and sticking up all the time, and he's just so- _I pulled him into another kiss trying something on my own.

Mike

Zoey pulled me in again, I fell onto her a bit clumsily but made up for it in the kiss. I heard her giggle a bit just before I felt her tongue glide over the front of my teeth, going through my gap flicking playfully. It was my turn to have my eyes snap open in shock. _Where did she learn to do that? She's always full of surprises and just so- _I was flipped up off of Zoey now sitting cross-legged in front of her sitting on her heels smiling at me with closed eyes. I leaned in to kiss her forehead and look back at her. We both probably looked just as scrappy with messed up hair, and slightly twisted and bunched shirts. I look down and straighten out my top while Zoey does the same. "So, Zoey" "Yea Mike?" She nonchalantly says fixing her flower. "Where'd ya learn to do that?" I looked at her now whitening face with a grin. "Oh, um-I well, I guess it was kind of just natural, I guess." "Like you weren't in control." I cocked an eyebrow at her looking smug. "Well when exactly did you think being testy would be a good idea also?" She challenged still a bit white. "All right, so I wasn't exactly being 'me' but still it's unlike you to be so, out of character." "Well what's so wrong with being out of character?" She crawled back on me giving a smug look cocking her eyebrow just as I had done earlier. "Alright, I see your point." Giving up on it I lean into another kiss wrapping her up in the safety of my arms.

Zoey

After I pulled away I sat by Mike's feet smiling at his with shut eyes. I open them to see that he's looking up, and down at me smiling before fixing his shirt. I look up and realize what a mess we both are, and start to fix myself up too. "So, Zoey" "Yea Mike" I say calmly fixing my bent up, ruffled flower. "Where'd ya learn to do that?" He asks the fire returning to his eyes as he smugly grins at me. I feel myself whiten "Oh, um-I well, I guess it was kind of just natural, I guess." _Ugh,' I guessed' twice, I'm seriously going to take some sort of public speaking class this year. _"Like you weren't in control." Mike said grinning even more, and cocking an eyebrow distracting me from my thoughts. "Well when exactly did you think being testy would be a good idea also?" I retort, not forgetting that he was the one to start all of this. "All right, so I wasn't exactly being 'me' but still it's unlike you to be so, out of character." Mike confessed. "Well what's so wrong with being out of character?" I challenge mocking him by giving him a smug look, cocking my eyebrow, and crawling back on him, he's just too comfortable to not be on him all the time. . "Alright, I see your point." He finally admits pulling me into another kiss wrapping his arms around me. I could stay like this forever, and that's only the beginning he's finally here to stay. "I love you, Mike" I say sleepily hugging him. "I love you too, Zoey," he says holding me closer. We have forever, and that's just the beginning of it.

**I just thought Zoey's hamster would be named Kimmy... thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it review if you'd like and as always, Happy reading!**


End file.
